1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing at least two display units including a transparent display unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified as mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to their handheld portability.
As functions of the terminals are diversified, the terminals are implemented into multimedia players provided with complex functions for photography, playback of music or video, game play, and broadcast reception.
In order to support and enhance the terminal functions, structural and software improvements for the terminal may be taken into consideration.
Recently, since a mobile terminal can be provided with an optical transparent display device, many efforts have been made to provide more convenient and diverse functions.